This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Information technologies develop quickly, and the amount of information to process continues to increase. In the prior art, multiple subflows in one flow are executed according to a time order. However, processing takes a relatively long time. The efficiency of processing a computational task can be improved by the means of concurrent processing of multiple tasks. However, during the process of concurrent processing of multiple tasks, if a failure occurs in the processing of one subflow, the processing needs to start from the beginning, which means that a previous data processing operation needs to be repeated, causing a waste of computational resources.